


The Best Tree Ever

by Noname_Kat



Series: Christmas Time is Here [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eat your heart out hallmark, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Swan-Mills Family Fluff (Once Upon a Time), it's so fluffy I could die, mama mal, young henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: Regina Mills and her young son Henry had no idea how much their lives would forever be changed when they went to the local Christmas Tree farm to find The Best Tree Ever.-AKA - The SQ Hallmark movie we all deserve. ;)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Christmas Time is Here [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071719
Comments: 64
Kudos: 176
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the SQACC mods for organizing this fun event!!
> 
> I had started on an entirely different story for this event, then one day, this idea snuck into my head, and it wouldn't leave! I know the holidays can be rough, and this year they are even rougher than usual due to the current state of the world. So I hope this brings a smile to your face and lets you escape from reality for a blissful moment in time.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Henry! Slow down.” Regina watched as Henry ran ahead of her. She was worried he was going to trip and impale himself in some invisible branch in the snow. She hated the way her brain worked sometimes. Worst-case scenarios were always playing at the corner of her mind.

“This one, Mom! It’s the best!” He excitedly jumped up and down beside a tall tree. She looked it up and down. The tree was a bit crooked at the top, but she supposed it would do. The look of pure joy on Henry’s face could light up the entire Christmas tree farm all on its own. There was no way she was ever going to deny him of his choice.

“Let’s see if we can find someone to help us make it ours then.” She ran a gloved hand over his head, and he nodded before he ran off in search of help. “Slowly!” She laughed as she watched him attempt to turn his run into a fast walk. She turned back to the tree and took in its crooked top. She supposed she could face it into the corner, maybe balance it out with some heavier ornaments.

“Okay, kid. I’m coming. I’m coming. Slow your roll.” Regina turned at the sound of a woman’s voice yelling out behind her. She held back a laugh as she saw Henry pulling some poor blonde woman along as he was describing the best Christmas tree ever to her.

“This one!” The blonde woman stopped and looked the tree over. She placed her hand on her chin and looked at it like she was thinking something over very profoundly. It made Henry look at her like she was crazy. “What?!”

“I dunno, kid… You sure you want this one?” Regina smirked as the blonde glanced over at her and winked.

“Yes! This is the best one! I want this one!” Henry looked at her like she had two heads, and Regina was about to step in before a total meltdown could happen, but the woman just laughed.

“You know what? You’re absolutely right! It is the best one here! I had just been hoping to take it home myself, but you beat me to it!”

“You snooze you lose, lady!” Regina’s mouth fell open, hearing her son's tone.

“Henry Daniel Mills!”

“Sorry…” At least he had the decency to look remorseful for his choice of words.

“I am so sorry for my son’s behavior, Miss…?”

“Huh? Oh, Swan!” The woman had looked distracted for a moment, but Regina held out her hand, and Miss Swan shook it. The blonde woman had a goofy grin on her face. Regina couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Swan--”

“Emma! Call me, Emma, please?”

“Very well, Emma. I’m Regina Mills, and you’ve already had the pleasure of meeting my rambunctious son Henry.” She looked down at her son, and he smiled up at her brightly. “Now ask nicely for Emma’s help with the tree, dear.”

“Emma, can you please help us get the best Christmas tree ever home?” He smiled as big as he could, and Regina shook her head at his silliness.

“That’s better, I think.” Regina turned back to Emma, and she was smiling brightly at them both.

“I would be honored to help the Mills clan with their tree.” She gave a little bow and made Henry giggle. “Do you have a vehicle with you today to take it home, or are we setting up delivery?”

“Delivery.” Regina reached into her pocket and pulled out a card with her address on it. She handed it to Emma, and as she read the address, her eyes grew wide.

“You’re the ones who moved into the old mansion on Mifflin?”

“Yes, it used to belong to my family. I was just recently able to repurchase it. My grandparents lived there when I was a small child. I had many happy memories of that time and wanted to reclaim the estate for my family.” She smiled down at Henry, who was still just looking at his prized tree.

“That’s fantastic. It’s an amazing home. I actually helped my Uncle Marco do some repairs that needed to be done before you guys moved in. It’d been empty for a while...”

“Oh, you all did an amazing job. It definitely needed some TLC before we could move in, so thank you.” Regina watched as Emma blushed and slid the card she had given her into her pocket. “Do you think you can deliver the tree later today? Someone is excited to decorate as soon as he can.”

“Please, Emma?!” Henry looked up at Emma with giant eyes, and Regina knew there was no way anyone could turn him down.

“How can I say no to that face?” Henry raised a fist in victory and surprised both Emma and Regina when he crashed into Emma and hugged her.

“Thank you!”

“No problem, kid.” She patted him on his head as he pulled away. “Can I get you both a hot chocolate back at the office?” Henry looked up excitedly at Regina, and she gave him a small nod. He took off running once again.

“Henry!” He slowed down slightly as she called out after him, but Regina could only shake her head at his enthusiasm.

“He’s so full of energy!” Regina turned to Emma and was momentarily speechless as she finally got her first real close look at the woman’s face. Her eyes were a brilliant green, and she had the cutest dimples ever.

“Yes, he is. He can be a handful sometimes, but it’s all worth it when he’s so happy.”

They entered the office, and Regina was grateful for the warmth as she slid off her gloves. She watched as Emma poured Henry a cup of hot chocolate and topped it with whipped cream. “Would you like some cinnamon on top, kid?”

“Uh, I dunno?” He turned to Regina, and she just shrugged at him.

“It’s up to you, sweetheart.”

“It’s amazing, I promise! I never have a cup without it.” Emma’s enthusiasm was enough to get the young boy to agree. He took a big sip, and Regina’s mind immediately worried he would burn himself, but he just smiled brightly with whipped cream covering his nose.

“It is amazing! I only want my hot chocolate made like this from now on, Mom!”

“Well, it seems you have a convert.”

“Can I convert you as well?” There was an odd moment of silence between them, and Regina actually felt her face grow warm.

“I’m actually not a hot chocolate fan, I’m afraid--”

“I have some hot cider, as well?” Regina knew her face lit up at the mention of hot cider. She loved cider.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” She watched as Emma prepared the cider for her. There was something about this woman that made Regina feel safe. It was rare for Regina to feel safe.

“Here, ya go!” Emma lifted the cup of cider to her, and Regina gently took it from her outstretched hand. Their fingers grazed slightly, and Regina noticed a slight blush spread across Emma’s cheeks. Before she could dwell on that fact, the office door swung open.

“Hey, Sheriff! We have a problem down at the docks!” A short little grumpy looking man ran up to Emma looking exhausted.

“David is on duty today, Leroy. Go find him!” Emma gave a small smile to Regina and Henry.

Upon hearing that Emma was the Sheriff, Henry’s face lit up. “You’re the Sheriff?!” Emma knelt, so she was looking him in the eye. The young boy looked on in awe as she smiled at him and nodded.

“That I am, kid! Not that there’s much to it in a small town like Storybrooke, though, and that’s how I like it.” She tapped his nose, and Henry giggled. Regina may have swooned a little bit, as well.

“Sheriff!” They all turned back to the angry man, who was apparently named Leroy. “That’s what I’m trying to tell you! David needs help!”

“Why did no one call me?” Emma grabbed her phone out of her pocket, and even Regina could see the screen was covered in missed calls and messages. “Dammit! Okay, let’s go.” She paused before she took off out the door and turned back to look at them. “I’ll get that tree to you as soon as I can, okay, guys?”

“Of course, Sheriff. Be safe.” Regina watched Emma run out of the office with Leroy close behind. She looked down at Henry, who was still looking on in awe. “What do you say we help the Sheriff out and clean up in here a bit before we go?” The office was a bit of a disaster—mostly just papers and a few items strewn about. Henry nodded and finished off his cocoa. The pair got to work doing what they could. Regina hoped it wasn’t an overstep on their part, but there was just something about Emma that made Regina want to help her out.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the doorbell rang out as Regina pulled the lasagna she had prepared for dinner out of the oven. The sound of Henry’s little feet rushing to the door made her heart rate increase. “Henry! Wait for me!” She turned and ran towards the front door. She was just a few steps behind him as he flung it open to reveal a smiling Emma Swan.

“Emma!” His smile suddenly fell, and he stood up straighter with a serious look on his. “I mean, hello, Sheriff Swan. Welcome to our home.” Regina smiled at her little gentleman's manners. A bit surprised she didn’t need to remind him to be respectful.

“Hey, kid! You can call me Emma when I’m not on duty, okay?” He nodded excitedly and turned back to Regina.

“Hello.” Regina put her hands on her son’s shoulders as she joined them at the door. The sight of Emma’s face made her gasp. The blonde had a freshly stitched cut on her cheek that was surrounded by a dark bruise. “Are you okay?” 

“Oh, this? Nothing to worry about. It was mainly my fault.” She blushed and looked down at the ground. “I actually did it as I cut down your tree. I should probably come up with a better story about protecting a baby or a cat or something, but I’m just a klutz.” 

“You brought my tree!” Henry started to take off out the door, and images of him slipping on the ice and falling flooded Regina’s mind, but before he could step a foot on the front step, Emma grabbed him.

“Whoa, kid! Slow your roll!” She laughed as she put him back on the ground. “I’ll bring it up to you guys. I just need to know where to put it?” She looked at Regina expectantly.

“In the front room!”

“It’s gotta thaw out first, kid.”

“I have a stand ready to go in the garage, Sheriff Swan.” 

“Emma, please. Call me Emma.” The soft smile Emma gave her made Regina’s heart skip a beat.

“Okay, Emma. I’ll open the garage door and meet you there.” Emma nodded and started to her truck. Henry started to follow her, and Regina grabbed him before he could. “Nope. You’re not even wearing shoes, young man!” He giggled and ran off to the garage door inside-entrance. 

Regina shook her head as she followed close behind. She watched him silently for a few moments as he attempted to reach the garage door button before she grabbed him from behind and lifted him so he could push it. The door slowly glided up, revealing Emma Swan standing there holding onto their slightly crooked tree with a brilliant smile on her face. Regina was immediately smitten by this woman’s charm. Maybe moving to this small town would have a few extra perks she hadn’t anticipated.

“Where would you like it?”

“I’m sorry?”

“The tree?”

“Oh!” Regina turned away to try and hide her sudden blush. “I have a stand right over here…” She led Emma to where she set up her tree stand on the far side of the garage.

“Perfect! I’ll grab my saw, and we'll get it all set-up!” Emma rushed back to her truck, and Regina watched as she came bouncing back towards them with her tools in hand. “Want to help me out, kid?”

“Yeah!” Regina stood back and watched as Emma showed Henry how to use the little hand saw to cut the bottom of the tree off. Emma explained what she was doing with everything she did. Henry was captivated by every word she spoke, and Regina found she was, as well. Soon they got the tree standing upright. They had a good laugh as they tried to get it to stand somewhat straight. Once everyone was satisfied with how the tree looked, they stood back and admired their handiwork.

“You might need to readjust when you move it inside.” Emma turned to Regina with a shy look on her face. “Um, let me know if you need any help, ya know, getting it inside once it’s thawed out...”

“Thank you, Emma. I really appreciate it.” There was a pause, and Emma looked like she wanted to say something, and It suddenly dawned in Regina’s mind what it might be about. “Oh, my goodness! I still need to pay you, don’t I? I’m so sorry! I completely forgot as you ran out of the office. Let me go get my checkbook--”

“No!” Emma’s sudden outburst stopped Regina before she took a step. “I mean. No, you don’t need to pay me.” Emma blushed and covered her face with her hands. “Ugh, I suck. What I’m trying to say is...you can have the tree because you both did such a nice thing cleaning up the office! You didn’t need to do that. It was super kind of you guys.”

“It was nothing really…” 

“Well, it was something to me. So thank you.” They just stood there and looked at each other. Regina wasn’t sure what to say. A sudden tugging on her shirt pulled her attention away from Emma. She leaned over as Henry whispered in her ear, and she smiled brightly at his words. 

“Henry would like to know if you’d like to join us for dinner this evening, Emma?” The blonde’s eyes grew wide, and she nodded her head.

“I’d love to!” She paused and looked from mother to son. Regina guessed she was worried because the invitation came from Henry and not her. “If it’s not an imposition, of course?”

“We would both love for you to join us, Emma. I always make too much food for just the two of us anyway.”

“Oh? So it’s just the two of you then?” Emma suddenly found the ceiling of the garage quite fascinating, and Regina had to smile. It seemed maybe Regina wasn’t alone in being smitten. Possibly Henry and herself were winning Emma over, as well.

“Yup! It’s just the two of us!” Henry started singing the song as he ran inside, and Regina could only shake her head. It was the song she had always sung to him since he was a baby. The pair followed him into the kitchen, and Regina helped him climb into one of the stools by the counter. 

“Oh my god! It smells amazing!” Emma slid into the stool next to Henry, clasping her hands together. Regina noticed she was fiddling her thumbs nervously.

“Would you like a glass of wine, Emma?”

“That would be great, thank you.” Regina poured Emma a glass and slid it across the counter to her.

“So just how does one become a Sheriff slash Christmas Tree Farmer slash handy person of a small town in Maine?” Regina took a sip of her wine before grabbing some plates.

“Eh, I guess you can say it all just kind of fell into my lap?” Emma took a sip of her wine and continued, “My Mom’s family started up the Christmas Tree farm. She usually runs it, but she hurt her back, so I stepped in to help her out this holiday season. My cousin August usually helps out my Uncle Marco with his construction work, but he just sold his first novel and is out on tour, promoting it. As for the Sheriff gig, well, that’s my main job, obviously, but since I’ve been helping out my family so much, I let my deputy, David, step up to help me out more. Luckily Storybrooke isn’t exactly a criminal hot spot.”

“That’s one of the reasons I moved here, actually.” Regina placed a small plate in front of Henry and kissed his head as he smiled brightly at his favorite meal.

“Thank you, Mom!”

“You’re welcome, my little prince.” Next, she placed a dish in front of Emma, who just stared down at it in awe. “Is everything okay?”

“This...this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!” Regina blushed at Emma’s compliment. She was very proud of her cooking skills.

“I hope it’s also the most delicious thing you’ve ever tasted, as well.” She slid into the stool on the other side of Henry with her plate.

“I have no doubt it will be.” Emma grabbed her fork and dug into the lasagna. Regina smirked as Emma moaned after nearly every bite.

“I’ll take it from the noises you’re making that it’s to your satisfaction, dear?” Emma started to choke on the bite of food she had just taken, and Henry held his arms up in the air to show her what she needed to do. Emma did as Henry told her, and Regina smiled warmly at the interaction. “You, okay?” Emma nodded as she took a sip of her wine.

“Yeah, all good. This is amazing, Regina. Thank you for inviting me to stay.”

“Of course. It’s nice to spend time with someone above the age of six for a change. Not that Henry isn’t good company.” She looked over at her son and laughed at his lasagna covered face. Grabbing a paper towel, she reached over and cleaned off his face.

“So...just the two of you, huh?” Regina could tell Emma didn’t want to pry, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

“Yes, I adopted Henry when he was a baby. I stepped down from a corporate job in New York to bring us here to get away from the city.” Hoping that was enough of an explanation, for now, she turned her attention back to her meal. Regina didn’t feel like getting into her entire life story with Emma just yet. The blonde must have sensed it because she didn’t push for more information.

They finished up their meal, and Regina walked Emma to the front door. There was a moment of silence as they both kind of shuffled their feet. Emma managed to speak before Regina could, “Thanks again for dinner. It was amazing.”

“Of course, dear. Thank you for bringing over the tree and gifting it to us.” Henry was suddenly at her side, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank, Emma, for helping us with the tree, Henry.”

“Thank you, Emma!” He dove into her midsection and gave her a tight hug. The blonde looked a bit taken back by the action but soon squeezed him back.

“No problem, kid. Glad to be of service.” She smiled brightly at them both before making her way back out to her truck. 

Regina had a moment of sadness, watching her drive off. She shook her head at her silly brain. You just met the woman! She looked down at Henry, who was looking at her curiously. “Well, we better get to work on those Christmas decorations, huh?” His eyes grew wide, and he ran off down the hall. “Slowly, mister!”


	3. Chapter 3

“She can’t be that perfect.” Ruby looked at Emma in disbelief as she cleared some dishes off the counter.

“I’m telling you, Rubes. She is the perfect woman, and her kid is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen!” Emma had stopped into Granny’s Diner for breakfast like she always did, but today she was practically on cloud nine after meeting Regina Mills and her son the day before.

“Who are you going on about, girl?” Granny put Emma’s pancakes in front of her and gave her a curious look.

“Regina Mills. She just moved into the old mansion on Mifflin.” Emma turned a bit red. Talking about Regina so publicly hadn’t been her plan, but she needed to tell someone about the adorable new little family that had moved to town. The goal had been to just talk to Ruby about it, but Granny always had a knack for overhearing private conversations.

“You mean the Mills Manor?”

“She did mention it had belonged to her grandparents.”

Granny nodded her head as she refilled Emma’s coffee mug. “That would be about right then.”

“What would?” Emma looked at Granny curiously.

“For her to be the granddaughter of Maria and Santos Mills. Such a tragic story…” Granny had a far off look in her eyes.

“What happened?” Emma sipped on her coffee, curious to learn more about Regina.

“A tragic car accident just outside of town...there was a horrible sudden snowstorm, and they must have lost control of their vehicle on some black ice. They both died, and Regina had been in the backseat asleep when it had happened. I believe she was only four at the time.”

“Five, actually.” Emma turned around with wide eyes to the sight of Regina walking up to the counter, holding Henry’s hand. She practically fell off her stool as she quickly stood up to meet them halfway.

“Regina! I’m so--” Regina held up her hand before Emma could say more.

“There’s no need to apologize, Sheriff” Emma was about to protest the use of her title but then remembered she was in uniform. “It’s not a secret about what happened to my grandparents, and I understand as new arrivals in town, people are going to be curious.”

“Hello, Sheriff!” Henry smiled up at her, oblivious to the awkwardness in the air.

“Hey, kid.” Just looking at the kid’s sweet face made Emma feel better. “Is this your first time in Granny’s?” He nodded at her, and she was thankful to have a new thing to focus on other than Regina’s tragic backstory. “Well, let me introduce you to the woman herself!” With a quick glance at Regina for approval, she picked Henry up and placed him in one of the stools at the counter. “Granny, let me introduce you to Mr. Henry Daniel Mills!”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Mills.” Henry giggled as Granny held her hand out for him to shake. “It’s nice to see you, as well, Ms. Mills. I remember seeing you with your grandparents when you were little. They were lovely people.”

“Thank you, but please, call me Regina.” Regina slid onto the stool beside Henry, and Ruby wandered over with a smirk on her face.

“Well, if anyone cares, I’m Ruby.” She handed Regina a menu with a wink. Emma wanted to strangle her best friend on the spot.

“Thank you, Ruby. It’s nice to meet you.” Emma glared at Ruby as she slid back into her seat on the opposite side of Henry. Picking up her fork, she dug into her pancakes.

“Mom? Can I have pancakes like the Sheriff?” 

“Of course, sweetheart. First hot chocolate and now pancakes. I do believe you’ve won over my son, Sheriff Swan.” Regina smiling over at her made Emma instantly blush. She knew there was no hiding that fact, so she only smiled back like an idiot. It didn’t seem to bother Regina, though, as the brunette just shook her head and went on to order breakfast for herself and Henry.

Emma was finishing up her coffee when Ruby slid, what looked like a bill, towards her...she never gave her bills? What was she up to? Flipping the piece of paper over, she saw what Ruby had written on it and almost laughed out loud. _“If you don’t ask her out, I’m going to!!!!"_

“Another cup of coffee, Sheriff?” Emma was about to nod, but her phone chimed with an incoming text. She looked down at and groaned. 

“Better make it to go, Granny. Mrs. Tremaine’s cat is stuck up a tree again.” Emma hated that damn cat. She was pretty sure it also hated her, as well.

“Here, ya go! I packed ya a sandwich for lunch later as well.” Granny placed the items in front of Emma with a smile. She loved this woman. Becoming best friends with Ruby when she came to town was the best thing that had ever happened to her, even if Ruby drove her nuts most of the time.

“You’re the best, Granny.” Grabbing the items, Emma turned to Henry with a grin. “You be good for your Mom today, okay, kid?” Henry was covered in syrup, and Emma wondered if he had actually gotten any into his mouth.

“Sure thing, Sheriff!” He gave her a little salute getting more syrup in his hair. Emma laughed and looked at Regina, who was shaking her head at his antics.

“How did you manage to get syrup literally everywhere, young man?” He shrugged, and it was so adorable, Emma nearly melted into the floor. Granny handed Regina a damp towel, and the brunette started to wipe the sticky kid down.

“It was good to see you two again. I’m sure I’ll see you around.” Emma didn’t want to go, but her phone chimed again, and she groaned. “I better get going.”

“Stay safe out there, Sheriff.” Regina smiled at her but was soon distracted by a squirming Henry. Emma headed for the diner door and stopped and turned around when she heard Henry call out a goodbye to her. She gave him a small wave and turned back around, and made her exit. 

* * *

“Mom?!” Emma entered her mother’s home with an armful of groceries. Stumbling into the kitchen, she placed all the items on the counter. It was too quiet. Her mother’s house was never quiet. “Mom?!” Leaving the groceries on the counter, she opened the door to the backyard and found her mom out in the yard, attempting to get a fire going in her outdoor fireplace. “You know there’s a burn ban going on right now, right?”

“Oh no, I hope no one calls the sheriff on me!” The tall blonde woman clasped at her neck like she was wearing pearls and gasped. Mal Drachen had adopted Emma when she was fourteen years old. Emma had run away from a horrible group home she had been living in after a terrible night. She had hidden in the first bus she found at the station, and the bus driver had kicked her off as soon as they figured out she wasn’t supposed to be there. Life had really felt like it just wasn't worth living as she wandered down the highway, but then she saw the lights. The closer she got to them, the more brilliant they became. A Christmas Tree farm; Mal’s Christmas Tree Farm, to be exact.

“You’re lucky this fireplace is exempt, or I’d have to take you in.” They shared a laughed and hugged.

“Hello, darling. Did you have a good day at work today?” She stopped and looked at Emma’s face. “What on earth have you done to yourself?!”

“Well, yesterday I dropped a tree on my face, and today I got into a fight with a cat.” Emma had a new fresh cut on the opposite cheek she had cut the day before. She knew she must look ridiculous, and from the look on her Mom’s face, she indeed did.

“Unbelievable. Is the farm becoming too much for you? Because I can call in some favors and have some of the boys down at the docks help you out.”

“No, no. I’ve got it. The past couple of days have just been odd. Here let me finish that for you. You shouldn’t even be out here doing this, you know?” Mal huffed and sat down in a nearby chair.

“I know, I just hate feeling like an old lady.”

“You’re not an old lady. You just need to rest up a bit, is all.” Emma got the fire going and sat back and admired her handy work. “I got the groceries you asked for, and I also brought dinner from Granny’s.”

“Thank you.” Mal went to stand up, but Emma gently forced her back down.

“I got it. Would you like a glass of wine with your dinner?”

“I would love one, but I took a pain pill earlier.” Emma nodded and headed back inside. If Mal took a pain pill, it meant she was hurting. That was as close to a confession of pain that she would get from her mother. Putting the groceries away quickly, she plated up their meals and headed back outside.

Emma handed a plate to Mal and sat down in a chair close to the fire. December in Maine was cold, but Mal always loved being outside. The night Emma had wandered into the Christmas Tree farm, that was where they met, next to the giant bonfire that was held yearly at the farm’s tree lighting celebration. Mal had seen Emma for what she was as soon as she saw her, a lost girl, who needed help. She had been the first person who ever listened to Emma when she spoke. The woman had not only listened to her; she had also believed her. No one had ever done that for Emma before. Mal didn’t even think twice before she had invited her to stay with her. They went through all the legal hoops they needed to, and soon Emma was officially her daughter, and Emma never looked back. Storybrooke and Mal had become her forever home.

“You seem distracted by something tonight, Peanut. What’s up?” Emma smiled, hearing her nickname. 

“I met this amazing woman yesterday--” Mal squealed before she could finish her sentence.

“Oh, tell me more!”

“Give me a chance to!”

“Sorry! Sorry, continue. Who has captured my child’s picky eye?”

“Haha… I’m not that picky!”

“Please, the last woman you were remotely interested in, you decided she wasn’t worth it because she chewed loud!”

“It was really gross! Do you want me to tell you about Regina or not?”

“Oh, Regina. I like it. Is she a Queen like her name suggests?” Emma got a goofy look on her face, and Mal slapped her knee. “Look at you! So smitten! Already this gone, and you just met her yesterday?”

“I know! I’m a gay mess!” Emma covered her face with her hands and shook her head. “You should see her son! He’s so stinking cute!”

“Wait. She has a son?! You’re telling me...this woman has you all gaga over her AND she has an instant grandchild for me? Ask her to marry you now, Emma!” It was Emma’s turn to slap Mal’s leg. “In all seriousness. I’m happy for you.”

“There’s nothing to be happy about, yet! I just met the woman!”

“A mother knows, sweetheart.” Emma’s phone suddenly chimed in with a text message. It was from a number she didn’t know, but she opened it just in case there was an emergency of some sort. Her jaw fell open when she saw it was from Regina.

**_Hello, Emma. This is Regina. I hope you don’t mind I got your number from Ruby at the diner. I was wondering if perhaps you could help me move the Christmas Tree into my front room tomorrow? I attempted to do so today, but I learned fairly quickly that I needed another pair of hands that were older than six. I’d be happy to pay you for your time. Perhaps another meal will suffice as payment? Looking forward to hearing from you. -R_ **

Mal’s head was soon peaking over Emma’s shoulder to see what had rendered her daughter speechless. “Told, ya. A mother always knows.”


	4. Chapter 4

Emma walked up to 108 Mifflin and took a deep breath. Her palms were sweaty, and she wiped them on her jeans before she lifted her hand to knock on the door. Before her knuckles even made contact, it flew open. “EMMA!” A tiny body crashed into her before she even knew what was going on.

“Hey, kid.” Emma patted him on the head. Henry stepped back and smiled up at her.

“I saw you coming up the walkway! Did I surprise you?!”

“You sure did--”

“Henry? Who are you talk-- oh, hello, Emma.” Regina greeted Emma with a warm smile. Then her mom-face clicked on, and she looked down at Henry. “Did you open the front door without asking me, young man?”

“I saw it was Emma, so I knew it was safe!”

“Henry…”

“I’m sorry...” He lowered his head as scuffed his shoe against the floor. Regina kneeled and put her finger under his chin, lifting it, so they were looking eye to eye.

“I just need you to be careful, okay?” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Henry nodded before turning his attention back to Emma.

“Are you here to help us with the tree?!” Emma was amazed at how fast the kid moved right past the moment he and Regina had just shared. She hadn’t known that kind of love until she was a teenager. Seeing how easily Regina and Henry dealt with life’s little moments truly warmed her heart.

“I am, kid! I may have also been persuaded by the promise of more of your Mother’s cooking, as well.” She gave Regina a little wink and was happy to see it made Regina blush slightly.

“We’re having pot roast!”

“Awesome!” They shared a high-five causing Regina to laugh.

“Okay, you two. Work first, then the reward of food.” Henry turned and ran towards the garage, and they followed closely behind. “Thank you for helping us again.”

“There was no way I could turn down more of your amazing food...” They shared a smile, and Emma felt a bit brave. “...or company.” Regina stopped and turned to Emma about to say something, but a little voice rang out.

“Come on!!!” Regina rolled her eyes and started walking to the garage once again. Henry seemed like a fantastic kid, but Emma kind of wanted to strangle the little guy right now.

“Patience, Henry.” 

The trio worked together to wrangle the tree into the front room. It was the perfect size for the space they had set aside for it. Emma glanced around the already decorated room and let out a little whistle. “When you guys decorate, you go all out.”

“I may have gone a bit overboard. I just wanted Henry’s first Christmas in our new home to be memorable.” Regina smiled as she looked around the room.

“It’s fantastic, Regina. Truly.” They locked eyes for a moment. Emma could feel her heart rate increase as those brown eyes seemed to look into her soul.

“Let’s decorate the tree!” Henry went off to the side and started to pull out a box with ‘tree ornaments’ written on the side. 

“We need to put the lights on first, dear. Why don’t we work on it tomorrow when we don’t have a guest over for dinner.” Henry pouted a tiny bit but didn’t protest. Once again, Emma couldn’t believe how incredible the kid was. Most kids his age would’ve thrown a fit if they didn’t get what they wanted.

“I don’t mind helping.” The words came out of Emma’s mouth before she knew what was happening. Mother and son both turned, looking at her with wide eyes.

“You don’t have to, Emma. You’ve already done so much for us.”

“Nah, it’s no problem. I know what a pain Christmas lights are to get on a tree.” That reminded Emma she needed to talk to her Mom about the tree lighting ceremony plans. It also made a thought pop into her brain…

“If you’re sure...” Henry was hopping up and down with excitement, looking to his Mom to agree with the offer of help. Emma gave a small laugh and nodded her head. “Okay, but let’s eat first.” Henry cheered loudly and ran off to the kitchen. “I set up the dining room for dinner tonight, Henry! Wash up and meet us there!”

Emma followed Regina into the dining room and was struck by how adorable the three place settings looked. Her heart clenched, and she thought she might actually tear up with how warm and cozy everything felt about this evening. “Thanks again for letting me eat your delicious food.”

Regina laughed, “You haven’t even tasted tonight’s meal yet. How do you know it’s going to be delicious?”

“If it’s even half as amazing as your lasagna, it’ll be the second-best meal I’ve had this week. Maybe the second-best meal I’ve had ever, to be honest.”

“Oh, stop.”

“I’m completely serious.”

“Such a charmer…” Before Emma could respond, Henry came running back into the room. “Henry, keep Emma company while I bring out the dishes.” She turned and exited the room before Emma could offer to help.

“Sit here, Emma!” She did as Henry instructed and watched as he took the seat across from her, leaving the seat at the head of the table open for Regina. “I can’t wait to decorate the tree!”

“Me too, Kid.” Regina soon brought out a few side dishes before turning back to grab the main course. The smell of the pot roast made Emma’s mouth water. Her first bite almost made her fall out of her chair. “Oh, my gawd, Regina. This is so good. You can invite me over every day. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Whatever?” Regina raised one perfect eyebrow high and smirked. “Careful what you ask for, dear.” Emma gulped even though she had already swallowed her last bite of food. Was she flirting? That was flirting, right?

The rest of the meal went a bit smoother. Regina needed to tell Henry to slow down and chew his food a couple of times. He was in a hurry to decorate, but then Regina offered to make hot chocolates to sip on as they decorated, so he agreed to wait a bit longer. Once the trio got settled back into the front room, Emma got to work untangling the lights. Regina tried to help, but Emma wouldn’t let her. “It’s a one-woman job. Go enjoy your cider!” Emma had noticed Regina had made herself a hot cider while both she and Henry had hot cocoas with cinnamon. The addition of the cinnamon made her smile. The thought that Henry took such a liking to her little quirky addon made her feel special.

Once Emma untangled the lights, they began to string them around the tree. They worked well together, only having to backtrack a small number of times. Regina did the honors of plugging the tree in, and it lit up with a brilliant shine that brought smiles to all their faces. The beauty of the moment struck Emma deeply. Turning, she saw mother and son wrapped in each other’s arms, looking at the tree in awe. Emma did have to agree with Henry. This really was the best tree ever. 

They managed to get a few ornaments hung before Henry started to fade. He kept yawning but was trying so hard to stay awake. “I think it might be time for bed, young man.”

“Aw, I don’t wanna!” Emma smiled, knowing he was definitely not going to win this battle.

“We can finish up tomorrow. The tree isn’t going anywhere.” Regina ran her hand over his head before she leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay… Emma, are you coming back tomorrow?” The question caught Emma off guard, and from the look on Regina’s face, she was too.

“I’m actually working the night shift tomorrow, Kid.” The sad look on his face made her heart shatter into a million pieces. “But…” She looked from son to mother and decided to go for it, “Do you guys have any plans this weekend?”

Henry looked up at Regina and waited for her answer. She smiled down at him and tried to wink. It was adorable. “I believe our schedule is free this weekend. Did you have something in mind?”

“Well, every year, we hold a big tree lighting ceremony at the tree farm. We have a Christmas bazaar where people sell all kinds of homemade products. There’s lots of food, music, and a giant bonfire. It’s a lot of fun.” Emma felt very self-conscious all of a sudden. She started to fidget a bit, and Regina reached out and placed a calming hand on her arm.

“That sounds lovely, Emma. We would love to join you.” Emma couldn’t stop the giant smile that broke out on her face. She wanted to do a fist pump into the air and cheer out loud. Luckily she managed to keep her cool.

“Awesome! Can I pick you up Saturday afternoon? At four?”

“Perfect, but if you don’t mind, I’d prefer to take my car? Henry’s child seat is all ready to go in it--”

“Of course!” Emma mentally kicked herself for forgetting that kids had special car seat needs at this age. “I’ll meet you here then.” There was a beat where they all just were smiling at each other. “I better get going so you can get this little guy to bed. Thanks again for dinner.”

“Well, thank you again for all your help. We appreciate it immensely. Don’t we, Henry?” Henry was fighting to stay awake and only nodded as he clung to Regina’s leg.

“I’ll show myself out while you take care of sleepyhead here.” Emma gave one little last wave before she headed to the front door. Once she was out in the cold night air, she managed to make it to the end of the walkway before she did a celebratory victory dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina looked down at her watch and bit her lip. Emma was late, well, not super late. It was just ten past the hour. She picked up her phone for what seemed like the millionth time and checked for a text message, nothing. Henry was sitting by the window, waiting for the blonde, and it made her heart clench. She sighed and started to type out a text to see if Emma was okay. She didn’t know the woman very well yet, but she knew this was out of character for her.

“Emmma!!!” Suddenly Henry ran by her in a blur heading to the front door. He flung it open, and they were greeted by the sight of a very out of breath Emma Swan with her hands on her knees.

“Sorry! Sorry!” She took a few deep breaths before she stood up straight. “Mrs. Tremaine’s stupid cat got out again. Then Archie’s dog, Pongo, spotted it and started chasing it down Main street. I don’t know if you’ve met Archie yet? He’s super nice. Anyways, I had to chase them both down, and it took way longer than it should have.” Regina tried to interrupt Emma’s ramblings, but she kept on talking, “Then I tripped and fell in a puddle. Once I had wrangled the critters up, I had to rush home for some fresh clothes and a shower. So, as I said… I am SO sorry I’m late.” She gave them a sad little smile, and Regina’s heart instantly melted right then and there.

“It’s okay, Emma. We know you have an important job. Don’t we, Henry?” She looked down at her son, and he nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yes. Saving the world one cat and dog at a time. Thanks for being so understanding. Are you all ready to go?” 

“Yes, let me just get Henry bundled up.” She grabbed Henry’s scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Next, she slid his gloves on; she had learned it was harder to get them on once his coat was on. Next came his adorable little peacoat, and then finally, she topped his head with a beanie. She turned and was surprised to find Emma watching the entire routine with a soft smile on her face. Something about it made Regina’s stomach flutter. Grabbing her coat, she got herself bundled up before they all headed to the car.

They arrived at the Christmas Tree Farm, and Regina couldn’t believe the sight she saw. It reminded her of the Christmas markets she had seen on various travel television shows on PBS. Booths lined the pathways on the property, and the entire town looked to be in attendance. She noticed Ruby and Granny working in one of the food booths. They both waved hello as the trio walked up to them.

“Well, isn’t it my favorite new customers! How are you enjoying the bazaar so far?” Granny smiled at them as she served up a plate of food to Leroy.

“We only just arrived, but I must say this is something special.” A tug on her coat made her look down at Henry.

“Can I get a hot chocolate?” She knew he’d probably be having many treats this evening, but she supposed starting with a beverage was okay. Before she could answer him, Emma knelt by him and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and turned back to Regina, “Nevermind, I’ll wait!” Emma stood back up and patted him on his beanie covered head.

“What was that about?”

“You’ll see.” Emma gave her a wink before she led them to the next booth along the path. They continued going from booth to booth. Emma bought some kettle corn, and they shared it as they walked. At one point, Regina ended up buying Henry a cute little handmade stuffed monkey. At the end of the line of the booths, the bonfire area was set up. The pile was not yet ablaze, but people were getting it ready by throwing timber and other various wooden items together. Close by, a stage was in the process of being set up so a band could start entertaining the crowd. Regina noticed a wide-open area with lights strung up around it that was probably the designated dance floor for the evening. “Hey, I’d like to introduce you to someone.” Regina felt Emma’s hand slide into her own. The warmth that shot through her body at the contact made her shiver. “Are you cold?”

“No, I’m fine.” Regina blushed as Emma still held on to her hand as she led them towards their destination. She gave a glance down at Henry and laughed at how wide his eyes were as he took in his surroundings. He was clutching his new toy to his chest, and she felt so at peace. Looking back up, she noticed Emma was leading them to the office she had tidied up just a few days ago. They entered the office, and a pleasant aroma washed over them. Something about the scent seemed familiar to Regina...like a distant memory long forgotten...

“Hello, sweetheart!” An attractive older blonde woman greeted Emma as they entered.

“Hey, Mom!” Regina felt Emma’s hand grip hers a little tighter, but she didn’t let go as they walked up to the smiling woman. “I’d like to introduce you to Regina and her son Henry. Regina, this is my Mom, Mal.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Regina.” She looked to Henry next and was about to greet him, but he spoke up first before she could.

“Emma told me you make the best hot chocolate ever!” Regina’s eyes grew wide at his boldness, but Mal only laughed. 

“She did, did she? Well, she’s not wrong. It is pretty amazing.” Mal turned to Regina, “Is it okay with, Mom?” For some reason, Regina was speechless and could only nod. She watched as the woman led Henry to a table lined with cambros of what she assumed was hot chocolate.

“So my Mom’s hot chocolate is the star of this event. She only makes it for this and not any other time of year. No matter how much I’ve begged, and trust me, I've tried.” Regina still had her eyes on Mal and Henry as she gave him a small cup. He took a sip, and his eyes lit up.

“Emma’s right! This is the best hot chocolate ever!” Mal smiled brightly and turned back to them, and gestured to the table. Emma gave Regina’s arm a little tug when she didn’t move right away.

“I know you’re not a big hot chocolate fan, but I promise if you give it a little taste, it’s totally worth it." Regina allowed Emma to lead her to the table, where Mal handed Emma a cup. She took a sip and threw her head back, and closed her eyes as she savored the flavor.

“Regina? Would you like a cup?” Three sets of wide eyes watched her, and she knew there was no way she could say no to any of them. She nodded a yes, and Mal handed her a cup. Bringing the cup up to her nose, she let the pleasant aroma take over her senses. There was just something about it… She brought the cup tentatively to her lips and let the liquid slide across her lips. Images of a Christmas she had long forgotten came flooding back. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she took another sip. Oblivious to Regina's emotional reaction, Mal continued to talk. “I got this recipe from a lovely couple that used to live in town years ago. They --” Mal suddenly noticed Regina’s tear-filled eyes. “Are you okay, dear?”

“The couple. What were their names?” Regina let go of Emma’s hand and wiped at the tears as they slowly escaped her eyes.

“Regina?” Emma turned to look at her, but Regina couldn’t focus on anything but Mal.

“The Mills. Maria and Santos Mills, to be exact.” That was when Regina broke. She started to cry, but she was far from sad. She knew she must look ridiculous as she cried but also smiled. Mal looked at her intently, and Regina saw the moment the woman figured it all out. “Regina… Regina Mills! You’re their granddaughter!” She covered her mouth in amazement. “You just bought their old home!” Mal turned to Emma. “Why didn’t you tell me she was Regina Mills!” Emma had a perplexed look on her face as she watched everything play out before her and could only shrug in response.

“I’m sorry for being an emotional mess, but this hot chocolate. It took me right back to my last memories of them.” She took another sip and closed her eyes. “I haven’t been able to enjoy hot chocolate since I lost them. Nothing ever compared to my Abuela’s recipe.” 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Mal walked up to Regina and wrapped her up in a tight hug. She soon let go and took a step back, but she kept her hands on Regina’s arms as she spoke. “I had to beg and plead for that recipe from your Abuela. I’m pretty sure I took a blood oath never to share it with anyone.” Mal let her hands slide down Regina’s arms until they were holding hands. “Follow me, dear.” She let Mal lead her over to a desk, where she took a key out of her pocket. Opening up the bottom drawer, she saw the older woman pull out a small fireproof lockbox. Opening it, she pulled out a little notecard and handed it to Regina.

“Is this?’ Regina looked at Mal with wide eyes.

“That’s the recipe. The one she wrote out for me herself.” A new fresh set of tears filled Regina’s eyes as she looked at her Abuela’s handwriting. “You should have it.”

“Thank you.” Regina continued to look at the piece of precious paper she held between her fingers. A thought crossed her mind, and she looked back to Mal. “Can you keep it here for now? So it’s safe?” Mal nodded and carefully placed the precious piece of paper back in the box and locked it up.

“I think after the excitement of the last few moments, it’s best if we get another round before the ceremony starts.” Mal gave Regina’s shoulder a quick squeeze. “We will be talking later, but let’s enjoy the festivities of the day, okay?” Regina nodded and took a deep calming breath. Mal walked back to the table where a small group had gathered, waiting for their hot chocolate fix.

“You, okay?" Emma came up to Regina with a concerned look on her face. Regina reached out and grabbed Emma’s hand and squeezed it.

“I’m so much better than okay. I’m happy and content and looking forward to what else this magical evening has in store.”


	6. Chapter 6

Making their way back outside into the cool night air, the spectacular sight of the now lit bonfire greeted them. The band played soft Christmas music, and a few couples littered the dance floor tightly wrapped in each other’s arms as they spun around to the festive sounds.

“I have some seats reserved for us. Best views of the show, I promise.” The trio walked to the seats that Emma had set aside for them, and Regina agreed. The view of the farm from this spot was amazing. It was close enough to the bonfire to enjoy its beauty and warmth, but not too close that she felt like it could be a danger to Henry. “Is this alright, Regina?”

“It’s perfect, Emma. Thank you.” She helped Henry climb up into his seat. Emma was carrying his hot chocolate, and she handed it to him once Regina had him settled. He looked adorable, all bundled up with his stuffed monkey under one arm and hot chocolate in his hand. Regina couldn’t resist and took out her phone to snap a picture of him. “Emma, sit next to Henry so I can take a picture of you both.” A look of surprise crossed Emma’s face, but she didn’t argue with the request. They both smiled brightly into the camera, and Regina felt a warm tingle rush over her as she looked at their smiling faces.

“Let me take one of you all together, dear.” She turned to find Mal standing beside them, smiling warmly. Regina nodded and handed Mal her phone before she slid into the seat on the other side of Henry. Regina wrapped her arm around his back, and Emma mirrored the action on his other side. Her pulse increased as their arms rested together behind Henry’s back, and she smiled shyly at the woman who was smiling shyly right back at her. “Okay, you three, smile big for the camera.” Mal took the shot and smiled down at it. “Truly, adorable.” With a wink, she handed it back to Regina and walked away.

Regina looked down at the picture and also smiled. It indeed was adorable. She swiped over to look at the one she had taken of just Henry and Emma. She was surprised to find Mal had taken one other photo. It was the moment she and Emma had smiled at each other over Henry’s head. He was smiling big for the camera, and Regina and Emma looked into each other’s eyes like two lovesick puppies. It made Regina blush, and she turned the screen off before she got caught looking at it like a fool.

“Can I ask you a question?” Emma’s voice made her look back up. She was looking at her curiously.

“Of course.” Regina took a large gulp of her hot chocolate, suddenly very nervous.

“I know you lost your Grandparents when you were young, but what about your parents?”

“Oh!” She wasn’t sure why a question about her parents surprised her. “They’re perfectly fine. They’re running a company in Boston. Living their big city life as they’d always planned. That was the corporate job I stepped down from. It just wasn’t for me anymore.” Regina smiled down at Henry and laughed at the hot chocolate he had all over his face. She reached into her bag and got a wet wipe out.

“Not super close to them then?” Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate but kept her eyes locked on Regina.

“I love them both dearly, don’t get me wrong. My mother can be a bit cold, but my father is very loving. He is, however, a bit detached from reality. The family business was pretty much handed to him on a silver plater, so his idea of success is a bit different from most peoples.” Emma nodded in understanding. 

“I never knew my parents...” Regina looked at Emma curiously, not understanding. “Mal adopted me when I was fourteen.” That news surprised Regina. She honestly thought they kind of looked-alike when she first saw Mal. Emma went on to explain the story of how she found Mal during the Christmas Tree Festival. It amazed Regina how magical this town seemed to be...

“I’m adopted!” The sudden announcement from Henry made them look down and laugh. 

“Yes, you are, sweetheart, and you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Regina leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“You lucked out in the mom department, kid!” Emma ruffled his hair, and they again shared a smile over his head.

“Hello, Sheriff.” The sudden appearance of a man Regina only knew as Mr. Gold put a chill on their warm moment.

“Mayor Gold, good evening.” The news that Mr. Gold was mayor took Regina by surprise.

“Ms. Mills. I trust you’ve gotten settled into your new home with no problems?” She looked at the strange man up and down before she confirmed his question.

“Yes, quite settled, thank you.” He nodded and continued on his way. She turned to Emma once she knew he was out of ear-shot. “He’s the Mayor?!”

“Yeah, unfortunately. He treats the city budget like it’s his own bank account, though. We have computers in the station older than me, I swear.”

“I bought my grandparent’s home from him. He charged me way more than it was worth, but he knew he had me as soon as he found out the history I had with it.”

“Yeah, I always thought it was pretty sleazy that the man that owns most of the town also runs it.” Regina pursed her lips as she contemplated something.

“When is he up for reelection?”

“Next year, but no one ever runs against him.” Emma turned and looked at her with a curious expression. “Why?”

“No reason…” Regina finished off her hot chocolate as she thought. Politics had always been an interest of hers, and she did need to find a new occupation now that she no longer worked for her parent’s company… She was about to bring up her thought to Emma, but Leroy came running by.

“It’s time! It’s time!!” Everyone around them moved to get settled into their seats. All the lights on the farm suddenly shut off at once, blanketing them in darkness. The only visible light was coming from the roaring bonfire. The band started to play a song at a very low decibel, and soon in the far off distance, a row of trees lit up to the music’s beat. Next, another row lit up as the song continued to get louder, then what seemed like hundreds of trees began blinking in time with the music. The sight of the magical dancing lights before her was mesmerizing. She’d never seen anything so breathtaking in her life. She glanced down at Henry and saw the wonder on his face, and then she glanced to Emma and saw that she too was enraptured by the sights and sounds, even though it was something she had surely seen many times before.

The music came to a crescendo, and with one final epic blast of music, all the lights on the farm lit up at once, bathing the farm in a beautiful sparkling wintery scene. Everyone rose to their feet and cheered at the top of their lungs. Regina was blown away by how magnificent this show was. She didn’t understand how the world didn’t know about this event. She truly thought it was that good. A glance down at Henry made her smile at his wide eyes, taking in all the lights. “Did you enjoy the show, Henry?” He looked up at her and nodded. An adorable smile adorned his face, and Regina had to wonder if he had ever smiled so much in his life.

“Did you, Regina?” Regina looked up at a smiling Emma. Words couldn’t describe how much this evening meant to her, and she took a bold step forward. Emma’s eyes grew wide as Regina pulled her into a tight hug. It took a moment, but soon Emma returned the hug, and everything just felt so perfect. Regina soon felt herself relax into the warmth of Emma’s embrace.

“Thank you.” Regina reluctantly pulled back to look into Emma’s eyes. “Thank you for such a magical evening. I don’t even know how to tell you how much it’s meant to me.” Now Emma looked like she was at a loss for words. The flustered blonde could only smile as she blushed.

A tap on her shoulder caused Regina to turn. Ruby was looking at the pair with a smirk on her face. “I was wondering if I may ask for a dance?”

Regina’s eyes grew wide before she turned to look at Emma, who had a scowl on her face. It almost made her laugh to see the jealous pout on the blonde’s face. She turned back to Ruby to kindly decline the offer, but before she could, Ruby had knelt in front of Henry’s chair.

“So what do you say, little man? Want to hit the dance floor with me?” Regina didn’t think Henry’s face could light up any more than it already had that evening, but she was wrong. He smiled brightly and jumped out of his seat. 

“Can I, Mom?” Regina had to fight her overprotective instincts and nodded her permission.

“Be good for Ruby, Henry.”

“I’m sure he will be a perfect gentleman.” With a wink, Ruby grasped Henry’s hand and led him to the dance floor. Regina laughed as they danced around, being silly and free. This is why they moved here—moments like this where they could just enjoy the simple joys of life with no big-city worries.

“Would you like to dance?” Turning, she was greeted by Emma, holding out her hand. Regina took Emma’s hand and squealed when Emma suddenly swung her around before pulling her in close. They swayed gently to the music, but Regina made sure to keep an eye on Henry. Emma must have noticed her need to keep an eye on him, “I promise he’s safe with Ruby. He’s still a bit young for her, but maybe keep an eye out in fifteen years or so.” Regina couldn’t help but laugh. Thankful Emma could set her at ease with a silly joke.

“I know. I can be a bit overprotective at times.” Emma gave her a look, and again she laughed. “I have a bit of an overactive imagination that causes me to think of the worst-case scenarios sometimes. I picture horrific things happening…” She wasn’t sure why she was sharing all of this with Emma, but it seemed like it needed to be shared. “I’m nowhere near as bad as I used to be. Therapy is a fantastic thing.”

“I hear that. It took a while for me to go finally, but I’m so glad I did.” A slower song started to play, and they moved closer together. Regina rested her head on Emma’s shoulder as they swayed to the music. She closed her eyes to relish the moment. “Regina?”

“Yes?” Regina moved back to look at Emma.

“I-- Ugh, I’m not very good with words…” Emma looked down and sighed. Regina reached out, lifting Emma’s face by placing a single finger under her chin.

“Then don’t use words, Emma.” 

Emma surged forward, their lips collided in a passionate kiss. Regina’s hands tangled in Emma’s blonde curls. Fireworks. There were fireworks. Wait, there were literal fireworks. They broke apart and looked up as bursts of bright, colorful explosions lit up the night sky. They turned to look at each other and burst out laughing.

“I didn’t know there were going to be fireworks.” 

“Neither did I…” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Do you need to do something about it?”

“Nah…” Emma pulled Regina back into her arms and kissed her once again. 

A small body soon collided with their legs. Emma picked Henry up into her arms and swung him around as he laughed. They danced around for a while before going to get one more cup of hot chocolate. Mal tried to give Regina the recipe card again, but Regina decided to let Mal keep it for now. She loved that it had become a town tradition and wanted it to stay that way. Soon Henry started to fade. The excitement of the evening caused him to crash hard, so Emma carried him to the car.

The car ride back to Mifflin Street was quiet. They shared a few soft smiles as they took turns glancing at each other. Regina felt like a lovestruck school girl. It was such a beautiful feeling. Emma carried Henry inside, and Regina led her to his room. She managed to get him in some pajamas before tucking him in bed. Emma leaned against the door frame and observed them.

“Mom?” 

“Yes, sweetheart?” She pushed back his hair as his little tired eyes opened to look at her.

“I had so much fun.” 

“I did too.”

“Is Emma here?”

“Yeah, right here, kid.” Emma stepped over and smiled down at him.

“Thanks for inviting us.” He was fighting so hard to stay awake. Regina couldn’t believe he was aware enough to thank Emma. He was such an incredible little human.

“Of course. Get some amazing sleep, Henry.” He gave her a small nod before he passed out once again. “He’s such a great kid, Regina.”

“He really is…” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. They made their way out of his room and into the hallway. Regina felt that maybe this was a moment that usually would feel awkward, but she wasn’t feeling that way. “Would you like a nightcap?” Emma nodded, and Regina led them back downstairs into the front room. She gestured to the couch, and Emma sat down as she went to get their drinks.

Regina was happy to see Emma had turned out the lights except for the Christmas tree upon returning. The twinkling lights of the tree were the perfect amount of light needed. She handed Emma her drink as she sat down beside her. “I hope you like whiskey.”

“I love it. Thank you.” They shared some small talk. Regina learned Emma had decided to go into law enforcement as an act of rebellion against Mal. The woman was a bit of a free spirit and always thought ‘the man’ was out to get her. Emma had signed up for the academy as a joke and accidentally found something she enjoyed doing.

“That must have been a shock to Mal then?” Emma laughed.

“Oh, yeah. She uses me to her advantage, though. She knows I won’t go after her for anything...like getting a fireworks permit as an example.” 

Laughing, Regina took Emma’s empty glass from her, “Would you like another?” 

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” Regina placed both their glasses on the table and turned back to Emma. She smiled as Emma patted the spot next to her on the couch. Cuddling up into Emma’s side, she felt so content in the woman’s arms. She felt Emma place a small kiss on the top of her head. How lucky was she to have found this wonderful woman? She looked at the Christmas tree with its crooked top and smiled.

“Henry was right.”

“About what?” Regina looked up to see sparkling green eyes looking down at her curiously. Regina pulled Emma down and kissed her deeply. Once they broke apart, Regina answered Emma’s question...

“This is the best tree ever.” 


End file.
